We Have To Take Care of Each Other
by suzie2b
Summary: It started with a simple mission and turned into a fight for life when Tully is injured.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **We Have To Take Care of Each Other**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was supposed to be a simple mission at a German held oasis. They were to capture a Lieutenant Viktor Ludden – a.k.a. Lieutenant Victor Roberts – who, according to American intelligence, was supplying the Germans with information and was supposedly waiting at the oasis for a contact whom he would pass along information about the American allied forces. They would go in at night, grab the Lieutenant, and leave with him.**

 **With their jeeps out of sight in a wadi and camouflaged. Sgt. Troy, Sgt. Moffitt, and Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew walked the last mile to the oasis. However, things did not go to plan. Not only did they get captured, but they discovered that Lieutenant Ludden had never showed up at the oasis.**

 **#################**

 **The four American soldiers had been imprisoned at the oasis for three days. On the morning of the fourth day a small German convoy showed up and Moffitt overheard their guards saying that he, Troy, Hitch, and Tully would be going to a POW processing installation.**

 **Moffitt sat down on the cot next to Troy and said in a quiet voice, "They're shipping us out with the convoy when it leaves."**

 **Troy sighed, "Then we'll make a break once we're on our way. We just have to bide our time until we get a chance."**

 **Hitch asked, "What about the jeeps?"**

" **They're well-hidden and there's been no sign that the German's have found them. Once we get away we'll make our way back to 'em."**

 **Tully stood at the only window and saw four armed German soldiers walking towards their small prison. "Looks like it may be time to go. Here come some guards."**

 **#################**

 **In the back of the German supply truck in the middle of the four vehicle convoy the Americans sat on the floor, leaning against two of the crates that were being transported. They weren't tied up or handcuffed, but two armed guards watched them closely.**

 **Without warning the convoy came to a halt and the engines went silent. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully looked at each other. They could hear vehicle doors opening and slamming shut. The driver of their truck was speaking in German to someone.**

 **Troy whispered to Moffitt, "What's going on?"**

 **Moffitt listened as a third voice joined in outside. "It seems that the halftrack that's leading our little convoy has broken down. We're going to be stopped for a while."**

 **In German one of the guards told them to be quiet. "Es ruhig."**

 **Moffitt asked if they could have some water. "Können wir etwas Wasser?"**

 **The guard sighed as if he were disgusted by the request. Then he turned and said to his fellow guard, "Gehen Sie bekommen eine Kantine. Und finden Sie heraus, wie lange wir gestoppt werden."**

 **The second guard nodded and jumped out of the truck to get a canteen of water and find out how long they would be stopped.**

 **Troy gave Tully and Hitch a nearly imperceptible nod. It was now or never.**

 **Hitch stood up and moved slowly to stand against the side of the truck.**

 **The guard watched him and angrily told him to sit back down as he gestured with his machine gun. "Setzen Sie sich!"**

 **Hitch shrugged and said, "Sorry, I don't speak German."**

 **The guard moved closer and again gestured for Hitch to sit. "Setzen Sie sich!"**

 **With his attention away from the others, Tully struck quickly and silently. With the guard unconscious on the floor of the truck, Troy went to the flap the carefully looked out.**

 **Moffitt went to stand with him, and Troy whispered, "There's no one in the truck behind us. If we're careful we should be able to make it to those rocks over there and then up the hill."**

 **Moffitt nodded, "Right. Shall we be off then?"**

 **Troy nodded and silently signaled Hitch and Tully to follow. One by one they quietly dropped to the ground outside the truck.**

 **But just as they were about to make their way to the rocks, a voice said, "Hey! Was ist das?"**

 **Hitch, holding the guard's machine gun, turned and pointed it at the German who had been the second guard in their truck. Tully took the machine gun off of the German's shoulder and was about use it to render him unconscious when he felt a sharp pain in his side.**

 **He took a step back, looked at the German and saw he was holding a bloody knife. With a look of pain and confusion Tully turned to the others, feeling his knees begin to buckle.**

 **Without a word Hitch took a step forward and hit the German alongside the head with the butt of the machine gun he held. Moffitt grabbed Tully and led him away while Troy and Hitch hoisted the unconscious soldier into the back of the truck.**

 **Troy and Hitch joined Moffitt and Tully behind a set of boulders. Moffitt had removed the ascot from around his neck and pressed it against the stab wound. Tully gritted his teeth against the pain and tried desperately not to make a sound.**

 **Moffitt took the machine gun that Tully was clutching and gave it to Troy. He then placed Tully's hand over the ascot and whispered, "Hold that tight."**

 **Troy looked at the private and whispered, "We can't stay here."**

 **Tully nodded his understanding and the two sergeants pulled him to his feet.**

 **#################**

 **As they reached the top of the hill, they heard the convoy start up and pull away.**

 **From behind a boulder Hitch watched all but one of the vehicles rumble off, then joined the others. He grimaced at the sight of Tully's still bleeding wound.**

 **Troy asked, "They're gone?"**

 **Hitch nodded, "Apparently no one noticed us missing. They left the broken down halftrack behind." He looked at Tully again. "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Still bleeding. It's a deep wound, but I don't believe it's hit anything vital."**

 **Tully managed, "I'm … fine."**

 **Troy frowned, "Yeah, sure you are. Do you think you can walk?"**

 **Tully nodded.**

 **Moffitt said, "We should wait until the bleeding's stopped."**

 **Troy said, "We're just going as far as that halftrack. If nothing else there should be a med kit on board." He stood and turned to Hitch. "Make sure that convoy is still moving away from us."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **#################**

 **With the convoy out of sight Hitch directed his attention to the engine of the halftrack. With luck maybe he could do what the German's couldn't.**

 **Troy joined him and scowled at the engine. "How's it look?"**

 **Hitch smiled and said, "It's just this hose. They either didn't notice it, or they couldn't find anything to fix it with. If I had something to wrap around the hole I could get this thing moving. Then we won't have to walk back to the jeeps."**

 **Troy gave a half smile. "Great. Go see what you can find."**

 **Hitch left to rummage through the halftrack for anything useful.**

 **Tully was laying in the shade next to the vehicle while Moffitt did his best to stop the bleeding and bandage him up.**

 **Hitch took a moment to check on his fellow private and friend. "How's it going?"**

 **Tully looked up and said, "It's … goin'."**

 **Moffitt said, "The bleeding's almost stopped."**

" **So what's wrong … with the halftrack?"**

 **Hitch answered, "Water hose. German's are lousy mechanics. I'm hoping to find something to fix it with."**

 **Moffitt said, "There's tape in the med kit."**

 **Tully said, "Medical tape … won't last."**

 **Hitch found the tape. "It's better than nothing."**

" **Take the clamp … off the gun mount. Use it to hold … the tape on."**

" **Good idea."**

 **Moffitt pointed at a jerry can he'd gotten from the halftrack, "That's slightly less than half full if you need water."**

 **Hitch nodded, and went off to find what was needed.**

 **While Tully rested Moffitt went to speak to Troy.**

 **Troy asked, "How's Tully doing?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "I gave him some morphine for the pain. He's resting. The bleeding's stopped, but he's lost quite a bit. He needs stitches."**

" **Can't you stitch him up?"**

" **Nothing in the med kit for that."**

 **Troy nodded. "Well, as soon as Hitch gets this thing started we'll get going."**

 **Hitch grabbed the can of water and said, "Almost done, sarge."**

" **Good." Troy looked at Moffitt. "Let's get Tully inside."**

 **With the morphine doing its job they helped Tully to his feet, supporting most of his weight as they moved around to the back of the vehicle.**

 **Moffitt opened the door and climbed in first, then helped Tully up the step. "Take it slow, Tully. I have you."**

 **Tully groaned, "Can't go … no slower. Dizzy."**

" **I know. It's the morphine."**

 **Troy and Moffitt eased Tully to the floor and made him as comfortable as possible.**

 **Hitch secured the jerry can and got in behind the wheel. "Ready to go, sarge."**

 **Troy moved to the passenger seat and said, "Let's shake it."**

 **Hitch started the engine as he asked, "How far do you think it is back to the jeeps?"**

 **Troy looked at his watch. "If we're lucky we'll make it before dark."**

 **#################**

 **As the desert sky began to darken, the halftrack rumbled around one more sand dune and the hidden jeeps came into view.**

 **Troy and Hitch joined Moffitt in the back with Tully.**

 **Moffitt said, "Rough trip. He's bleeding again."**

 **Hitch felt it was his fault. "I tried to be careful, but…"**

 **Troy said, "It couldn't be helped. We aren't on the smoothest of roads out here. Can we move him?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I don't think that's advisable right now."**

" **Okay. Hitch, go get a couple of blankets and a flashlight out of the jeep. Once the sun goes down it's going to get cold."**

 **Once they had Tully bundled up and the bleeding under control, Moffitt gave him another shot of morphine. "He should sleep for a while at least. I'll stay here with him though … just in case."**

 **Troy gave his sleeping friend's shoulder a light squeeze. "Okay. I'll have Hitch fix us something to eat."**

 **A short time later Hitch delivered a plate of food to Moffitt along with a blanket for him. "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt sighed, "About the same. I just wish I could get him stitched up before we have to move him tomorrow."**

" **Yeah. That's the one thing those med kits don't have. They can give us morphine but can't supple needle and thread."**

 **Tully shifted slightly and groaned. Hitch moved around to his side and put his hand on Tully's forehead. "He's got a fever."**

 **Moffitt nodded, "Yes. He's lost a lot of blood and his body is fighting to stay alive."**

 **Hitch leaned close and whispered, "Hang in there, Tully." He straightened up and said to Moffitt, "Sarge says you should stay here tonight. He and I will handle sentry duty."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Thanks, Hitch."**

 **#################**

 **The sun was coming up as Troy and Hitch packed the jeeps. Moffitt still sat next to Tully in the halftrack, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, dozing.**

 **Tully stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at the sand colored walls of the German halftrack and his fevered mind told him he'd been captured. He started to sit up, but pain shot through him and he let out strangled yell.**

 **Moffitt was instantly awake and grabbed Tully to keep him still. But Tully panicked and began to fight, believing the sergeant to be a German.**

 **Moffitt called out for help, but Troy and Hitch had heard Tully's yell and were already there.**

 **Troy wrapped his arms around Tully and held him tight against his chest while Moffitt and Hitch tried to control his flailing arms and legs.**

 **Troy spoke calmly, "Tully … stop fighting."**

 **Tully cried, "Germans! Captured!"**

" **No … no, Tully. It's all right. We escaped. Hitch fixed this halftrack and we used it to get back to the jeeps."**

 **Tully went limp and tried to focus. "Escaped?"**

" **Yeah. Remember? We got away from that convoy."**

 **Tully grimaced and let out a groan as the pain in his side flared.**

 **Moffitt said, "Lay him down, Troy."**

 **Troy gently settled Tully down as Moffitt pulled the blankets away. Fresh blood seeped through the bandages. He cursed under his breath and pressed down hard on the wound. "He can't afford to lose any more blood!"**

 **Tully tried to push the hands away, but Troy caught his wrists.**

 **Once the bleeding had stopped again Moffitt rocked back on his heels. The only sound was Tully's gasping breaths.**

 **After seconds that seemed like a lifetime, Moffitt suddenly looked at Troy and said, "I could cauterize it."**

 **Hitch frowned. "You mean you want to burn him?"**

 **Moffitt looked at him. "Without a way to stitch the wound closed … he's going to slowly bleed to death."**

 **Troy looked down at Tully, the pain obvious on his face and sighed. "All right. Hitch, you stay here with him. Moffitt and I will start a fire and get things ready."**

 **Hitch's eyes went wide. "There's got to be another way!"**

 **Moffitt's voice was quiet, "Like I said … without stitches there is no other way."**

 **Hitch looked down, feeling a bit sick. For some reason his eyes locked onto a spot on Tully's pants, near his right knee. There had once been a ragged tear in the seam.**

 **Troy asked, "Hitch, you okay? I don't like it either, but…"**

 **Hitch looked up and said, "There is another way!" He suddenly wanted to kick himself for not remembering sooner. He stood and said, "I'll be right back."**

 **Troy and Moffitt looked at each other as Hitch sprinted to one of the jeeps.**

 **Hitch mumbled as he searched under the passenger seat, "Where is it? I know it's here. I saw him put it under this seat."**

 **Suddenly he caught hold of something dangling from the underside of the seat. It was a pouch. From inside Hitch first brought out a box of match sticks. He tossed that onto the seat and reached into the pouch again. This time he came out with a small black leather case. He quickly looked inside to verify that he'd found what he was looking for and then raced back to the halftrack.**

 **Moffitt took the case from Hitch and opened it. It was a sewing kit.**

 **Hitch smiled, "I remembered seeing Tully sewing a tear in his pants a couple of weeks ago."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt. "Will it work?"**

 **Moffitt nodded as he looked through the kit. "I believe so. I'll need all the alcohol we have. Bandages and some more morphine."**

 **Troy said, "Hitch, go get the med kits out of the jeeps."**

 **As Hitch left the halftrack, Moffitt began removing the bloody bandages. He used some water to flush the wound out. It didn't look infected.**

 **Tully coughed and tried to turn away, but Troy held him down. "Easy does it, Tully. We're going to fix you up."**

 **Moffitt gave Tully the last of the morphine from the German med kit. "It won't stop the pain while I'm sewing him up, but it should help to tone it down a bit."**

 **Troy looked worried as he watched Tully's eyes flutter shut. "Can't you double the dose?"**

" **Can't chance it with that fever. He's too weak."**

 **Troy poured water into his hands and gently patted the moisture on Tully's face, feeling the heat against his palms.**

 **Moffitt took a length of thread, doubled it and cut it free of the spool. He then picked the smallest of the three needles and threaded it. When Hitch returned with the med kits Moffitt poured half a bottle of alcohol over his hands along with the needle and thread. Then he looked at Troy and Hitch as he said, "This is it. Hold him still."**

 **Troy held onto Tully's arms while Hitch held his ankles. Moffitt poured the rest of the alcohol directly into and around the wound. Tully's eyes flew open and he screamed, straining against the hands that held him.**

 **Moffitt worked as fast as he could. He didn't let himself hear Tully's groans. It wasn't an easy task using a straight sewing needle to close the wound, but it got the job done.**

 **After Moffitt knotted and cut the thread, swabbed the area with alcohol soaked gauze and taped a clean bandage over his handiwork, he finally looked at his patient. His breath caught in his chest as he looked at Tully's pale, sweat beaded face as he lay still and quiet. Troy and Hitch were sitting back, no longer needing to hold Tully down.**

 **Troy saw the look on Moffitt's face and said, "He passed out a minute ago."**

 **Moffitt let out a sighing breath as he took Tully's wrist and checked his pulse. "It's weak … but if we stay here one more night I'd feel better about moving him."**

 **Troy thought for a moment then said, "We're only a mile from that oasis we got captured in. We haven't seen any patrols, but I really don't want to take the chance."**

 **Hitch said, "There's a burned out farm about five miles from here. We've stopped there for water before."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt, "Think he can make it that far without making things worse?"**

 **Tully's weak voice whispered, "I'm fine … sarge."**

 **Troy smiled down at the private. "Yeah, you will be."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "If we move slowly, I think he'll make it all right."**

 **Troy stood and said, "Hitch, go clear out a jeep. We'll put Tully in the back."**

 **Hitch snatched up the blankets and medical supplies off the floor and jumped out of the halftrack.**

 **Troy looked down at Tully, "Ready to get outta here?"**

 **Tully shifted. "Whenever … you are."**

 **Moffitt caught him under one arm. "Take it slow, Tully. We'll support you."**

 **As Troy took his other arm, Tully said, "Good. Don't think … I'm ready … to solo yet."**

 **As Troy and Moffitt eased him to his feet, Tully groaned softly.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Is the pain bad? You can't have any more morphine at least for a couple of hours."**

 **Tully closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Not much pain. Just … dizzy. My legs … feel like jello."**

 **Troy felt the man tremble as he put Tully's arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll do most of the work."**

" **Thanks."**

 **As carefully as they could, Troy and Moffitt lowered Tully out of the halftrack and slowly made their way to the jeep that Hitch had readied. There were two blankets folded in the bed of the jeep and two more set aside to cover Tully up.**

 **When Troy and Moffitt stopped at the rear of the jeep Moffitt told Hitch to grab Tully's feet. Together they maneuvered him into the jeep. Tully grimaced and tried to stifle a groan.**

 **Troy patted the injured man's shoulder. "Okay?" Tully nodded. "Moffitt, you ride in the back with Tully. Hitch, you drive. I'll take the other jeep."**

 **Hitch looked up from putting one of the blankets over Tully. For a split second he looked scared as he remembered what happened when he drove the halftrack. "You want me to drive with Tully in the back?"**

 **Tully managed a slight smile as he said, "You're the … second best … driver in North Africa."**

 **Hitch smiled. "And we all know who the best is."**

 **Troy said, "You'll do fine, Hitch. Just watch the bumps. I'm going to drive ahead and check things out. Make sure it's clear."**

 **Moffitt climbed into the back of the jeep. "Meet you there."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch drove more carefully than he ever had before. Every bump made him wince and say, "Sorry."**

 **Tully managed not to cry out, but groaned softly.**

 **Moffitt held Tully's head in his lap and used his hands to put water on his friend's face.**

 **Finally they arrived and Troy was there to meet them. The jeep rolled to a stop outside the one-room farmhouse.**

 **As the three of them got Tully out of the jeep, Troy said, "There's a bed inside. Hitch, bring the blankets and morphine."**

" **Right, sarge." He grabbed the blankets and a med kit before he followed them inside.**

 **Troy and Moffitt eased Tully down onto the bed.**

 **Moffitt checked the wound and was thankful that there had been no bleeding. He looked at Tully's pain-filled face and said, "It's still early, but I think it's time you had another shot of morphine."**

 **Hitch pulled Tully's boots off and covered him with a blanket. "Take it easy, Tully. Everything's gonna be okay." He watched Moffitt give him the morphine then went outside to help Troy unload the jeep. "How long can we stay here, sarge?"**

 **Troy lifted a jerry can of water out of the jeep and said, "As long as we have to." He saw the look on the private's face and sighed. "Let's offload what we need and get the jeeps under cover."**

 **#################**

 **The rest of that day was without major incident. The morphine kept the pain at bay so Tully could rest. It would have to be rationed carefully, and even then there was only enough for a few days. The fever was troubling and Moffitt tore up the remains of Tully's shirt to use as a wet compress.**

 **As night fell, Hitch built a fire in what was left of the fireplace. He looked around the one-room house for the first time. Part of the roof was gone, the door lay splintered a good six feet outside, and the only window was shattered. Troy walked in and Hitch said, "There's not much left of this place. Even with the fire it's going to get mighty cold in here."**

 **Troy said, "The main thing is to keep Tully warm. If we have to we'll move the bed closer to the fire." He looked at Moffitt. "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt wrung the water out of the compress and laid it back on Tully's forehead. "The same. I just wish the fever would go down. Despite my best efforts he may have an infection."**

 **Troy didn't like the sound of that, but didn't say anything. He turned to Hitch and said, "Okay, let's get some food cooking."**

 **#################**

 **Tully was restless throughout the night. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch took turns watching him, stoking the fire, and keeping an eye on things outside.**

 **Hitch awoke to the sound of Moffitt rifling through the med kit. He looked up from his place on the floor. "What are you looking for? Are we out of morphine?"**

 **Moffitt pulled a small box out of the bag. "I was looking for this aspirin powder."**

 **Hitch stood up and stretched. "That's not going to be enough to help Tully's pain."**

" **It's not for the pain. We do still have morphine for that." Moffitt looked at Hitch. "I've got Tully taking in water a little at a time. I was thinking if we can get some aspirin powder into him it just may bring the fever down."**

" **I'll get some water."**

 **Troy walked in as Moffitt was opening the box of powder. "What's that?"**

 **Moffitt answered, "Aspirin powder for Tully. Hopefully it will help bring down his fever."**

 **Hitch set a metal cup on the table and asked, "Is this enough water?"**

 **Moffitt looked at the half full cup and nodded. He sprinkled some of the aspirin powder into the water. He stirred the mixture with his finger until the powder was dissolved, then put his wet finger on his tongue. "Bitter. That should be enough."**

 **Troy said, "I like your precise measuring technique."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly, "Let's see if we can get some of this into him."**

 **They went to the bed and Moffitt sat down next to Tully. Hitch eased him up just enough so he could sit behind him for support.**

 **Tully groaned and opened his eyes. "What's … goin' on? We leaving?"**

 **Moffitt held the cup to his lips. "Drink."**

 **Tully took a sip, immediately began to cough and pushed the cup away. His hand went to his wounded side as the pain flared.**

 **Moffitt winced and said, "I'm sorry, Tully. I should have warned you that it wasn't going to be just water. I've put aspirin powder in it. Hopefully it will help get your fever down."**

 **Tully took shallow breaths as the pain abated. "You really want me … to drink that?"**

" **Just a little at a time. How about another sip?"**

 **Tully turned to look at Hitch, who shrugged, and then Troy, hoping for some kind of help.**

 **Troy smiled and said, "Do I have to make it an order?"**

 **Tully sighed and reached a shaky hand out for the cup.**

 **Moffitt helped him take several more sips, then said, "There … that should be enough for now."**

 **Hitch patted Tully on the shoulder and eased him back down as he stood.**

 **Tully grimaced at the movement, then asked, "How long have we … been here?"**

 **Troy answered, "This is day two."**

" **When are we leaving?"**

" **As soon as you're well enough to travel. Now get some sleep."**

 **Tully gave a slow nod and closed his eyes.**

 **#################**

 **Every hour throughout the day and night Tully was given more of the aspirin powder mixture. By the next morning his fever had broken and was slowly going down.**

 **At midday Troy had taken a jeep out to do a patrol of the area and Moffitt was out at the well getting water. Hitch stood at the window wondering how much longer they could stay before a German patrol came by.**

 **Tully awoke feeling groggy and thirsty. He looked around and spotted a canteen on a low stool near the bed. He winced as he moved, trying to reach it, then he let out a hiss of pain as he stretched too far.**

 **Hitch whirled around. He walked quickly to the bed, saying, "Geez, Tully. What do you think you're doing?"**

 **Tully let himself fall back onto the bed, panting from the exertion and pain. "Thirsty. Thought I could … reach it."**

 **Hitch grabbed the canteen and supported Tully as he took two swallows of water. "Not too much at one time. Don't want to make you sick."**

 **Moffitt walked in with a full jerry can of water. He smiled as he said, "Well, you look better, Tully."**

 **Hitch capped the canteen and set it on the bed next to Tully. "He's trying to do things for himself." He looked down at his friend. "Next time just ask."**

 **Tully shrugged.**

 **Moffitt walked over and put his hand on Tully's forehead. "Good. You're much cooler. Another day and we can start back to our lines and a doctor."**

" **I don't know. You seemed to have done … a pretty good job on me."**

" **Well, it would be best to be checked out by a real doctor."**

 **From outside they heard the jeep pull up. Troy ran in and said, "There's a German patrol about ten miles out and they're headed in this direction. We're going to have to move before they see us. Hitch, start packing up." He looked at Tully. "How are you doing?"**

 **Tully grimaced as he started to sit up. "I'm good, sarge."**

 **Moffitt grabbed his arm. "Easy does it, Tully. Let me help you."**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt, you get him ready to travel. Hitch and I'll take care of the rest."**

 **#################**

 **By the time Moffitt had gotten Tully's boots and jacket on him, Troy and Hitch had the jeeps ready.**

 **Moffitt sat down on the bed next to Tully with a dose of morphine. He pulled the jacket off Tully's shoulder and said, "I think one for the road is in order."**

 **Tully didn't argue. Just the process of getting out of bed had left him exhausted and hurting.**

 **Troy stuck his head in the doorway. "Ready to go?"**

 **Moffitt answered, "As ready as we can be."**

 **They got Tully on his feet and each took an arm. The movement of walking on unsteady legs caused some pain in his side, but he refused to let anyone know.**

 **With Hitch's help they got Tully into the back of the jeep.**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt, you drive. If we get into a firefight along the way Hitch and I will handle it."**

 **Moffitt nodded, "Right."**

" **Okay, let's go."**

 **The drive was faster this time and each bump had Tully holding his side. He gritted his teeth, knowing they had to move fast to stay ahead of the German patrol.**

 **However, after nearly fifteen miles Tully could take no more. He reached over the seat and put his hand on Moffitt's shoulder. The sergeant didn't have to turn around to know what Tully needed.**

 **Moffitt stopped the Jeep and jumped out before Hitch came to a stop next to them. "Tully?" He opened the jacket and saw blood seeping through the bandage. "You should have stopped me sooner."**

 **Troy stood next to Moffitt and looked at Tully. "What happened?"**

" **Looks like all the jostling has broken the stitches."**

 **Tully panted as he leaned against the side of the jeep, "I'm okay. Just … needed to stop … for a minute."**

 **Troy said, "We're out in the open here. There's a waterhole about two miles further. Do you think you can make it that far?"**

 **Tully nodded. "No problem."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch. "Go back and see where that patrol is. We'll meet you at the waterhole."**

" **Right, sarge." Hitch started the jeep and was gone.**

 **Troy got into the back with Tully to help support him. "Let's go Moffitt."**

 **#################**

 **At the waterhole, they got Tully out of the jeep and into the shade of a lone palm tree. Troy got the med kit and a canteen of water while Moffitt removed the bandage from Tully's wound.**

 **Troy knelt next to them and helped Tully drink from the canteen. "How bad?"**

 **Moffitt carefully ran his fingers over the stitches and Tully hissed in pain. "Not as bad as I thought. Looks like only two of the stitches broke free."**

" **Did he lose much blood?"**

" **Very little actually, and thankfully there still doesn't appear to be any signs of infection. But I'm going to have to replace the stitches."**

 **Tully groaned at that idea.**

 **Moffitt gave him a bit of a smile and said, "It shouldn't be as bad as last time."**

 **Tully looked at him and said, "Just take is easy with … the alcohol this time."**

" **I promise."**

 **Troy went back to the jeep to retrieve the sewing kit, but couldn't find it. He went back to Moffitt and said, "The sewing kit must be in the other jeep."**

 **Moffitt said, "Well, Tully, I guess you get a bit of a reprieve. We'll have to wait until Hitch gets back with that sewing kit of yours."**

 **Tully managed a smile. "Oh darn."**

 **Troy smacked him lightly on the leg and said, "Just rest. It'll probably be an hour or so."**

 **#################**

 **Nearly two hours later Hitch arrived and was met by Troy, who asked, "Did you see that patrol?"**

 **Hitch got out of the jeep and followed the sergeant around to the back. "I didn't see them, but I found their tracks. They got as far the wadi we were in, then turned west."**

 **Troy started rummaging through the jeep. "Good. We'll just keep going like we are until we hit our lines."**

" **What are you looking for?"**

" **The sewing kit. Tully lost a couple of stitches and Moffitt wants to replace them."**

 **Hitch joined in the search, saying, "I could swear I put it with the med kit in the other jeep."**

 **After several minutes of looking through their supplies, the missing sewing kit was found.**

 **Hitch was relieved and said, "Sorry, sarge. I really thought…"**

 **Troy interrupted, "No harm done. Since that German patrol isn't on our tail we'll spend the night here. That'll give Tully some time to rest."**

" **How's he doing?"**

" **Not too bad … considering."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Okay, I'll set up camp."**

 **Hitch began unloading the jeep as Troy returned to Moffitt with the sewing kit.**

 **Troy got down on his knees as he handed the case over to Moffitt. He looked at Tully as he asked, "Is he still doing all right?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Yes. I gave him some morphine a few minutes ago. He's been fading in and out. What about that German patrol?"**

" **Hitch says it turned west. We'll spend the night here."**

 **Tully stirred and opened his eyes. He spied the sewing kit and sighed, "I guess … Hitch got back okay."**

 **Troy said, "Yeah. That patrol turned so we're in the clear for now."**

 **Moffitt held up the second bottle of alcohol and said, "Shall we get started?"**

 **He poured alcohol onto a square of gauze and wiped the wound as gently as possible as Tully grimaced. Moffitt prepared the needle and thread and poured alcohol over his hands. Troy held Tully's hand when the first stitch went in.**

 **Hitch looked up when he heard a groan. He saw Tully push his heels into the sand and squeeze Troy's hand. Then he went back to unloading their supplies. He started looking through their food and decided on the chicken soup mix. Maybe Tully would feel like eating.**

 **Later that evening Tully was in fact hungry. Hitch helped him sit up and lean back against the tree, and then sat down next to him. Tully admitted the soup broth, which was all Moffitt would allow him, tasted good.**

 **Moffitt smiled as he watched the two privates chat and eat. "The fever is all but gone. Tully should begin getting his strength back now that he's getting nourishment."**

 **Troy said, "Yeah. It's been a hard few days."**

 **#################**

 **Morning came and they packed their supplies. When everything was ready, Moffitt helped Tully up and they headed for their jeep. "Do you want to lay in the back or sit up front?"**

 **Tully answered, "I want to drive." The look on Moffitt's face was priceless and he smiled. "But I'll settle for the passenger seat."**

 **When Moffitt realized that Tully was joking about driving he smiled and said, "Glad to see you're feeling better."**

" **Not quite one hundred percent yet … but I'm gettin' there."**

 **As Tully slid carefully into the seat, Troy asked, "You sure you want to sit up front?"**

 **Tully nodded as he settled in. "At least for a while. I'm getting tired of laying down."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "Okay, you set the pace. And just remember. If we run into trouble, put your foot down and go. Hitch and I will handle it."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Right. How far to our lines?"**

" **Oh, fifty to sixty miles. If we're lucky we'll be at the aid station before midafternoon."**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt had set a moderate pace. Fast enough to make descent progress, but not so fast that Tully was bounced about too much. However, Moffitt caught Tully holding his side and wincing out of the corner of his eye more than once.**

 **They had gone forty miles before they stopped to give Tully a break and check the map.**

 **Hitch stood in the back of the jeep with binoculars to keep watch. Troy had the map spread out on the hood of the jeep.**

 **Moffitt joined them and asked, "How much further?"**

 **Troy said, "Looks like fifteen miles to our lines and another twenty to the nearest aid station."**

 **Hitch asked, "How's Tully doing?"**

 **Moffitt sighed, "He's being stubborn. He's hurting, but he won't admit it."**

" **Figures. He doesn't want to slow us down."**

 **Troy said, "There isn't much morphine left, is there?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head and said, "One more dose. Trying to hold off giving it to him unless absolutely necessary."**

 **Troy folded the map and put it away. "Well, we better…"**

 **Hitch interrupted, "Sarge! German scout column!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt turned to see the German vehicles in the distance coming towards them.**

 **Troy turned to Moffitt, "Get outta here! Don't stop before you get over the line. We'll catch up."**

 **Moffitt nodded and ran to the other jeep where Tully was dozing.**

 **Tully opened his eyes as the jeep jerked into motion and Moffitt said, "Hang on! We've been seen by a German patrol!"**

 **Tully hung on to the 50 caliber machine gun mount with one hand and his side with the other as the jeep flew over the terrain. Troy and Hitch stayed behind to harass the German's into not following. Moffitt and Tully could hear artillery shells and machine gun fire as they put distance between them and the Germans.**

 **As soon as they passed a bombed out village once called Al Jayed, Moffitt knew they had crossed into American held territory, but did not slow down until they'd gone at least another five miles. When he finally slowed and looked over at Tully he didn't like what he saw. He stopped the jeep and ran to the other side.**

 **Moffitt grabbed Tully's wrist and checked his pulse. "Tully, open your eyes."**

 **Slowly Tully's eyes opened and he groaned, but didn't look at the sergeant.**

" **I'm so sorry, Tully. There was no other choice. But we're behind our lines now. We should be safe." The private didn't respond. "Come on. Let's get you out of the jeep."**

 **When there was still no response Moffitt grabbed Tully's arm and pulled until he let go of the machine gun mount. Then he check the wound and saw a small amount of fresh blood had stained the bandage.**

 **Moffitt felt a moment of panic as he moved Tully's legs out of the jeep.**

 **Tully finally looked at Moffitt and whispered, "Don't wanna move."**

 **Moffitt pulled him to his feet. "I know, but it's just a few feet so you can lay down."**

 **Once Tully was settled against the wheel of the jeep with a blanket cushioning his back, Moffitt loosened the bandage. He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "It's not as bad as it could be. Some stitches came out again, but you're not bleeding badly. We'll have this under control in no time."**

 **Tully said, "Must be bad thread."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'm sure that's it."**

" **You gonna use any more of it?"**

" **No, I think I've done enough sewing for a while."**

 **Tully glanced around. "Where's Troy and Hitch?"**

" **They should be along shortly. I think we'll just wait here for them."**

 **With the bleeding stopped, Moffitt gave Tully the last shot of morphine. When it took hold and Tully dozed off, he went to the radio and called the aid station for an ambulance. Then, with machine gun in hand, he sat down next to his friend to wait.**

 **#################**

 **It was another forty-five minutes before Troy and Hitch showed up. Hitch pulled up behind the other jeep and they both jumped out.**

 **Moffitt stood up as they hurried over and Troy said, "I expected you to be half way to the aid station by now. Is Tully doing okay?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He's all right now, but the drive was pretty rough on him. Some stitches let go again and the wound was seeping blood. I thought it best to wait here for an ambulance from the aid station rather than subject him to any more of my driving."**

" **How long ago did you call?"**

" **About a forty-five minutes ago. I really thought the ambulance might beat you two here. I guess that patrol wasn't in the mood for a fight."**

 **Troy smiled, "No, I guess they didn't think we were worth the trouble."**

 **Tully opened his eyes and looked up groggily.**

 **Hitch knelt down and asked, "How's it going?"**

 **Tully said, "It's goin'. Can I get some water?"**

 **Hitch smiled, "Sure. I'll get a canteen."**

 **After some impatient waiting, the ambulance finally arrived. Tully was loaded in and Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch followed in the jeeps.**

 **#################**

 **After waiting outside the surgical tent for an hour, a doctor came out and wasn't surprised to see the three concerned men.**

 **Troy immediately asked, "How is he, Doc?"**

 **Doctor Clayton smiled, "He's going to be fine, sergeant. We removed the stitches that were there and cleaned the wound thoroughly before stitching him back up with surgical thread. He's had a unit of plasma. Surprisingly there didn't appear to be any infection, but we're giving him a round of antibiotics just to be sure."**

 **Moffitt said, "Our medical kits and a sewing kit was all we had to work with."**

" **Well, if you hadn't closed that wound he never would have made it."**

 **Hitch asked, "Can we see Tully, Doc?"**

 **The doctor shook his head. "Why don't you let him sleep until tomorrow? He's not going anywhere."**

 **Hitch looked disappointed, but didn't argue.**

" **Now, I have other patients to attend to. So, if you'll excuse me?"**

 **Troy shook Doctor Clayton's hand. "Thanks for everything."**

 **As the doctor walked away, Troy turned to Moffitt and Hitch. "Let's get these jeeps to the motor pool."**

 **#################**

 **Midmorning the next day Troy and Moffitt walked into the medical tent to find Hitch sitting next to Tully's bunk. Tully looked better then he'd looked in days, reclining against several pillows and holding a steaming mug of broth.**

 **Troy smiled at Hitch. "When you didn't show up for breakfast, we figured you'd be here."**

 **Tully smiled and said, "He was here when I woke up."**

 **Hitch's face reddened a bit as he grinned and looked down at the floor.**

 **Moffitt asked, "How are you feeling, Tully."**

 **Tully took a sip from the mug and said, "A lot better now that I'm stationary. Doc says I should be outta here in a couple days. He seems to think I'm supposed to take it easy for a while though."**

 **Troy said, "I bet he does. And we're the ones that will see to it that you do."**

 **Moffitt smiled and said, "Glad to hear it. You had us worried for a while."**

 **Tully scowled slightly, "Don't know why. You seemed to have things under control."**

" **Thank you, Tully, but it was touch and go for a while."**

" **No … thank you. I don't remember everything that happened, but I do know you all saved my life."**

 **Moffitt sighed, "You'd do no less if it were any one of us. We are friends and we have to take care of each other."**


End file.
